(1) Field of Invention
Circulation-enhancing drugs, substituted piperazine compounds useful for said purpose, preparation thereof, compositions containing the same, and method of using the same for the said purpose.
(2) Prior Art
Upon comparison with the known and accepted Cinnarizine (Arch. Int. Pharmacodyn. Ther. 204, 37, 1973), a known circulation stimulant, the piperazines according to the invention show a superior circulation-enhancing action, especially in the brain. When contrasted with the disubstituted benzyl piperazines reported to have adrenolytic or antihistaminic action in J. Med. Chem. 6 (5), 1963, pages 541-544, the compounds according to the invention have been found to be characterized by a strong circulation-enhancing action, especially on the cerebrovascular system. Although the N-substituted trialkylbenzyl piperazines known from DE-OS No. 27 14 996 are reported to have cardiovascular properties, they cannot be compared with the compounds according to the invention, either with regard to chemical constitution or with regard to action. The same statement is true with respect to the more complex substituted piperazines of DE-OS No. 25 11 022. See also Chemical Abstracts 59 (1963), items 12804b and 12825e, for abstracts of the J. Med. Chem. article and the corresponding French Pat. No. 1,318,449.